The Town That You Live In
by liler91
Summary: At 25, Oliver and Lilly are reuinited after not speaking for years. Oliver doesn't want to lose her again. oneshot songfic x3Lolliex3 of course.


**a/n-sooo i wasn't gonna post this, i really wasnt. i dont like it at all and it really has no point, but i feel the need to post it because of what a reviewer said to sweetcaroline. so this sucks, trust me, i know. no flames tho, because i already know it sucks.**

**disclaimer: obviously i dont own hannah montana, i only own this idea/plot. i def. don't own "the town that you live in" by Sherwood, but you should definitely listen to it cuz it's basically amazing.**

**Oh and btw, i'm completely aware that "gonna" and "wanna" and "gotta" and other and shiz of that nature aren't words, but i only know one person who actually says "going to" and "want to", which is why I put "gonna" and "wanna" in all my stories. amen.**

**again, please no flames**

The Town That You Live In

I walk out of my old house and I see her. I haven't seen her since we were high school seniors. I haven't spoke with her since freshman year in college. Now I'm 25, and here she is, right in front of me. I'm back in Malibu this weekend to visit my mom, and I spot her across the street, at her old house, coincidentally visiting her mom too. The sun's setting but it's still warm out. She turns and notices me.

"Lilly Truscott," I greet, smiling. We meet halfway in the middle of the street.

"Is that all you have to say after years of not speaking to me?" Lilly tilted her head up to look at me. I opened my arms and gave her a big bear hug. We pulled away and started walking to the beach.

_I must say  
It's a nice day  
When the leaves start to turn, there is so much to learn from the freeway.  
You're my friend  
For the weekend.  
When the spring comes around, you can show me the town that you live in._

"So where you living these days?" I asked her.

"Syracuse, New York."

"Syracuse? You hate the snow!"

Lilly shrugged. "My boss transferred me there."

"Do you like it?"

She shrugged once more. "Not really. But you can't complain. Journalism is a good job, I guess."

"I thought you never really liked writing. I mean, you were always good at it, but you never liked it."

"I know. I almost became a gym teacher, but that just doesn't pay enough. So I went with journalist."

"Oh…Well, I've always wanted to see a Syracuse basketball game…Do you think sometime I could visit you?"

"Visit me, or the basketball?" Lilly smiled.

"You," I grinned.

"Sure. But you'd actually have to talk to me, you know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean, Oliver. You never returned my calls. I felt like an idiot. Why didn't you ever want to talk to me?"

What was I supposed to say to that? I loved her, but I knew she didn't feel the same about me. Talking to her only made me miss her more. And she went to some college in Chicago while I went to the University of North Carolina.

"I'm sorry, Lil." I apologized sincerely. "It…It just made me miss you more."

"That's no excuse. I thought we were friends," she crossed her arms. It was dark now, and getting chilly.

"We were, Lil. We still are."

"We haven't talked since we were college freshmen; we're not exactly friends anymore, Oliver."

"But-"

Lilly cut me off. "If you're not gonna tell me why you wanted nothing to do with me, I'm going home. Goodnight." Lilly said and began walking back to her house.

_And tonight I walk through an empty street,  
With my shadow stretching in front of me,  
When my lonely thoughts meet my lonely feet,  
And the cold reminds me that I've chosen this life._

I knocked on her door the next evening. "I wanna be your friend," I told her simply when she opened the door.

"For the weekend?" Lilly asked, in a tone that clearly said she was still upset with me.

I shook my head. "Forever."

"Prove it," Lilly stepped out of her house.

_I must say,  
It's a nice day.  
With the flowers in bloom, there is so much to view from the freeway.  
And we're friends,  
For the weekend,  
And when the fall comes around, you can show me the town that you live in._

"Come on," I grabbed her hand. We made our way to an old tree fort that we used to spend all our time in when we were in elementary school. It was old, but it was still strong and sturdy. We made our way up the pieces of wood nailed to the tree and sat in the old thing.

"Wow," Lilly smiled, remembering all our times in here.

"I know," I said, looking around. "Hey, look," I pointed to a spot on the wall.

"Lilly and Oliver were here, June 17, 1997." Lilly read out loud. She smiled, but frowned when she read what was next to it. "L.T. + O.O. BF4L. Best friends for life? So much for that."

"Lil, I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, but you still never gave me a real reason. If talking to me made me miss you more, why didn't you just come see me? Or you could have told me to come see you!"

"But only seeing you once in a while wouldn't have been enough for me, Lilly!"

"At least it would have been something! I thought about you every day, Oliver!"

When she said that, I couldn't resist. I pulled her face towards me and kissed her passionately. My first kiss with her since kindergarten.

She kissed back for a while, but soon put her hand on my chest. "Oliver…"

"What?"

"I have a boyfriend." The words cut me like a knife.

"You what?" I couldn't believe it.

"His name's Owen."

I ran a hand through my hair. "That's a stupid name." I huffed.

"Well maybe if you called me or came to see me once in a while you would know that I used to be in love with you! I loved you my entire life, and I wanted to tell you! But you never called me back, did you?!"

"Because I loved you, Lilly! I still do! And I couldn't deal with not seeing you every day!"

"Well maybe if you came to see me things would be different. But you chose to be selfish, so I had to move on."

"You're not happy though, are you?"

"I'm happy enough."

"You'd be happier in North Carolina, with me."

"Probably. Too bad you broke my heart." Lilly said, climbing out of the tree house. I climbed down too. "Don't follow me, Oliver. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. You'll only make things worse. Just move on with your life, and I'll move on with mine."

"But-"

"Bye, Oliver. It was…nice seeing you again." Lilly told me, and went back to her house. Again, I was left alone to walk the streets in the dark.

_And tonight I walk through an empty street,  
With my shadow stretching in front of me,  
When my lonely thoughts meet my lonely feet,  
And the cold reminds me that I've chosen this life._

Throughout the month, all I thought of was Lilly. I was back in North Carolina, and she was back in Syracuse. I didn't move on, and I didn't intend to. I called Miley, who I had kept in touch with, and she gave me Lilly's number. So I called her.

One ring. Two rings. "Hello?"

"Uh…Hi." I didn't know what to say.

"Owen?" she asked. Do I sound like some jerk by the name of Owen?

"Oliver," I corrected. I wish I could see her reaction.

"Oh…" was all she said.

_So hang up the phone cause you're probably better alone.  
So hang up the phone cause you're probably better alone.  
So hang up the phone cause you're probably better alone._

"Lilly I-"

"Oliver, I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now. Bye." With that, she hung up. Yet again, I was alone.

_And tonight I walk through an empty street,  
With my shadow stretching in front of me,  
When my lonely thoughts meet my lonely feet,  
And the cold reminds me that I've…_

So I called Miley for Lilly's address. I made up my mind; I was going to see her. I drove along the street in the night, looking for her house number. It was cold in Syracuse, even though it was spring. It was a lot warmer in North Carolina.

_And tonight I walk through an empty street,  
With my shadow stretching in front of me,  
When my lonely thoughts meet my lonely feet,  
And the cold reminds me that I've chosen this life._

I knocked on the door to her small house. Within the minute, she answered it.

"Oliver! What are you doing here?"

"I told you; I want to be your friend."

"Come in…" Lilly opened the door wider and I took off my shoes.

"So…do I get to meet Owen?" I was gonna try my best to be friendly to this jerk.

"Actually, we broke up."

"Why?" I asked curiously, but I was really happy that she was now single.

"I told him that we kissed and he thinks I'm still in love with you. So we broke up and he moved out."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Still in love with me."

"I-uh…I…I don't know."

"Yes or no?"

"Maybe."

"Yes or no, Lil."

"Yes, Oliver, Ok? I've always been in love with you!" she confessed, throwing her arms up. Not wasting time, I pinned her up against the wall and kissed her, making up for all the lost years.

"Live with me," I said, pulling away after a few minutes of making out.

"What?"

"We can move back to Malibu and live together."

"Oliver, I can't just pick up and leave!" she answered, her back still against the wall.

"Why not?"

"I have a job, Oliver!"

"And you hate it. Quit and become a gym teacher at Seaview High just like you always wanted."

"I'd have to sell the house…"

"Do whatever you have to. But I can't lose you again, Lil."

"Are you serious about this?" Lilly asked, her hands on my shoulders.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I have nothing in North Carolina waiting for me. I actually just quit my job because I hated working in a cubical. I want to move to Malibu with you and be with you for the rest of my life."

"W-we'd need to look for a house in Malibu. And we both need to get hired there. And then sell this house, and your house, and-"

"Does that mean you'll do it?"

Lilly smiled and nodded. "I guess it does."

I smiled, genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. I then got on one knee and watched her jaw drop. "Lil, will you marry me?" I asked, holding a ring in my hand.

"How do you have a ring already? You didn't know I broke up with Owen until 10 minutes ago!"

"I was gonna ask even if you guys were still together, because I love you that much. So will you?"

Lilly smiled huge, her eyes watering. "Yes!" I stood up and hugged her.

Three years later, we are happily married and living in Malibu. Lilly's a gym teacher at Seaview High, just like she always wanted to be, and all the kids love her. As for me, I'm in the process of opening my own restaurant. I always loved food. Lilly just gave birth three months ago to our baby boy, Connor Ryan. He has her eyes. I love the new life I've chosen. And I just have a piece of advice to anyone out there that might be second guessing themselves with anything, like telling someone you love them: Forget all the reasons why something may not work; all you need is one good reason why it will. Take that reason, and go for it.


End file.
